


Let's collide

by venuslia



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bedroom Sex, Boys In Love, Dr. Stone - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Golden Lovers, Horny Gen and Senku, M/M, Smut, Teasing, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venuslia/pseuds/venuslia
Summary: Senku had a tough day at work and Gen wants to make him feel better. And what's better than having a good sexy time together after a long day...-"Welcome back handsome." Gen smiles softly and walks to him placing a delicate hand on his chest and pecking his lips. He grabs his hands pulling him in and closing the door after, "Did you eat something?""Eating can wait. Right now I'm more interested on this plan of yours that involves me." Senku says placing both hands on Gen's waist."You’re always involved in my plans, specially the ones that makes us feel good."
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Let's collide

_" I_ _t could be one of those nights_   
_But we don't turn off the lights_   
_Wanna see your body on mine_   
_And collide, collide "_

_-Collide by Justine Skye ft Tyga_

___________________________

Exhausted out of his mind Senku exits the Japan's Research and Development Laboratory. The night breeze hitting his pale face softly as he walked to the parking lot. He gets in his car and throws his head back hitting the cushion, a sigh followed, his bed and his lover's warmth calling him.

He was about to pull off from the parking lot when he gets a phone call. Too tired to look at the name of who was calling he just slides his finger and answers, "Hello." it almost came out as a whisper.

" _Hey, just checking up on you. Are you on your way?"_ Warmth embraces him knowing his lover was the one who called.

"Hey, yeah, I'm in the car right now."

_"Okay, well how was your day?"_

"Exhausting. I did a lot today but other than that I guess it was fine. How was yours?"

 _"Oh dear Senku."_ Gen could only imagine how tiring the day must have been for his lover. He at least hopes he can make it better later. Gen bites his lips mischievously before saying, _"Today, I_ _decided to take it free and relax a bit."_

"Ver well. Tell me then, what did you do to relax today?"

_"You know me, reading all day, ordering chinese food. And yes it does sound like a boring and lonely day so why don't you just come home already, yeah?"_

Senku chuckles softly, "Not sure how me getting home will change that." Liar, he knew what Gen meant. "But I'm glad you could relax on your free day."

 _"Ease-play, of course it's going to change my boredom. I have plans for when you get home,"_ Gen grins devilishly, _"you are my plan."_

Senku was liking where this was leading to. After all, anything that involved Gen was something to look forward to. He hums deviously at Gen's obvious request before responding, "You’re gonna have to be more specific than that." 

_"Oh I will, once you get home that is._ "

Suddenly, Senku wasn't feeling tired at all. He smirks and Gen hangs up leaving a sexually frustrated Senku. Just a few moments ago he was feeling like fainting right where he is sitting. But now things took a 360 degree turn and he is willing to get a ticket if it means getting home in less then 5 minutes and engulf himself with every ounce of Gen's body.

Even though he might not say it or express it how others hoped to, he cares deeply for his loved ones and there's never an excuse for them. It doesn't matter how caught up he gets on his work or how tired he feels. After all, at the end of the day Gen needs him the most. Not just in lustful ways but in every way they both need each other and there's not a single day Senku forgets that. Not even when he haves a bad day at work, or when he is stressed or when they fight. They complement each other physically and mentally.

He finally arrives home the dim lighting from the living room welcoming him as he gently closes the door behind him, "I'm home." he announces.

In their bedroom was Gen with a lavender robe covering his semi-naked body. He lights up red velvet candles and places them on both bedside tables. Distracted by the low music playing and the sweet scent of the candles he almost didn't noticed the familiar presence on the door. Gen turns around to find Senku leaning on the doorframe with arms crossed over his chest, such simple act making him look 10 billion times hotter.

"Welcome back handsome." Gen smiles softly and walks to him placing a delicate hand on his chest and pecking his lips. He grabs his hands pulling him in and closing the door after, "Did you eat something?"

"Eating can wait. Right now I'm more interested on this plan of yours that involves me." Senku says placing both hands on Gen's waist.

"You’re always involved in my plans, specially the ones that makes us feel good." Gen responds, his grey eyes locking with crimson red ones.

Gen gently pushes Senku to sit on the edge of the bed, he straddles his lap and grabs Senku's face in his delicate hands connecting their lips. He starts the kiss nice and slow inviting Senku affectionately. Senku deepens the kiss grabbing Gen's chin and tilting his head. Their make out session becomes more aggressive as they both seek intimacy, teeths clanging while their lips touch desperately, tongues dancing and heat and neediness engulfing them.

Gen starts grinding on Senku's clothed member which makes Senku groan and grab him by the hips, slowly rocking him back and forth. Gen whimpers softly and arches his back searching more sexual stimulation. 

Senku moves his hands all over Gen, feeling the faint curves on his waist and thighs. He grabs Gen's butt cheeks and slaps them getting desperate whimpers from Gen. They separate quickly to dispose off all the clothing that is in their way.

"This is blocking my view." Gen says grabbing Senku's shirt staring at him with a devious grin and helps Senku remove his shirt. Gen's hands make their way to Senku's abs and he touches them while Senku throws his shirt somewhere on the floor and proceeds to untie Gen's robe. He let's the robe fall gently from Gen's shoulders as his eyes scan the view in his lap and the purple lingerie covering Gen's parts. There was a smirk of satisfaction on Senku's face and _fuck-_ he tried his best to not press Gen to the wall and fuck him right then and there. 

Senku's fingers make their way to the headline of the lingerie and he pulls it gently then lets it go making the fabric hit Gen's hipbone softy, "Where did you get this?"

Gen shrugs smirking and places his arms lazily on Senku's shoulders, "Like it?"

"I love it." Senku brings Gen into a desperate kiss, grabbing him by thighs. He moves his kisses to Gen's neck and licks the skin before biting it gently. Gen closes his eyes sighing contently and exposes his neck to Senku more. Senku holds Gen with his right hand by the hip while his left hand grabs Gen's hair and tilts his head to back, exposing his neck more. Gen moans softly as Senku bites on his sensitive skin. His hands make their way to Senku's jeans and he starts unbuckling them. Senku helps Gen with pulling his jeans off along with his underwear.

Gen stands up from Senku's laps and kneels to the floor. He gets his face closer to Senku's laps and cos at the throbbing erection. He holds Senku's erection and pumps him a few times before opening his mouth and slowly taking in the whole thing. Senku's head falls lull to back and he hisses through gritted teeth at the sensation Gen's wet cavern around him.

Gen starts sucking slowly, tongue moving around the base every time he comes up. Gen swallows around Senku's cockhead and he groans, " _Shit,_ Gen." he fists Gen's hair gently pushing him more. Gen sucks harder and twirls his tongue around, going back to the base to swallow the pre cum making Senku shut his eyes in pleasure. Senku stops Gen pulling him up and attacks his lips, pushing him to bed until his back is touching the mattress.

Senku opens the drawer from the nightstand and takes a small bottle of lube. He spreads Gen's legs shoving his face in his inner thighs, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses until he reaches Gen's hipbone where the lingerie is. Senku bites it softly and locks eyes with Gen before slowly pulling it down. He throws the underwear to the floor and goes up to catch Gen's lips in a lustful wet kiss before moving to his neck, bitting and licking it.

Gen's mouth is parted, low moans are escaping and his face is flushed with watery eyes from how _euphoric_ Senku is making him feel. He tangles his arms on Senku's neck and bucks his hips, both moaning as their erections brush together. Senku proceeds to open the bottle of lube and coats his fingers nicely.

When Senku shoves two fingers into him. Gen's eyes open widely and so does his mouth, " _Senku_." 

Senku falls into a rhythm quickly, scissoring Gen open and wet, his legs widely spread. Senku's heart beats fast and proudly at the scene underneath. Gen is gorgeous at moment like this, when he's needy, face and chest red, love bites decorating his neck and his hands gripping Senku's arms and chest pleading for more intimacy.

At this rate, Gen can't wait longer for Senku and he rapidly taps Senku's arm and pants, "I'm ready, c'mon." 

Senku pullshis fingers out of Gen and positions himself on Gen's entrance. He grabs his cock while locking his eyes with Gen and circles his entrance. Gen's whines and arches his back while playing with his nipples, "Hurry up, Senku.”

Senku captures Gen's lips in a slow chaste kiss and bites his lower lip, loving their softness. He sinks into Gen slowly and sighs contently at the tightness around him. Gen moans and wraps his legs on Senku's back caging him in. Senku uses one hand to grab the bed's headboard for balance and the other to hold Gen by the waist. He pulls out slowly and slams back in to Gen deeper this time. Gen moans and wraps his arms around Senku's neck bringing him closer. Gen's hands make their way to Senku's hair and tugs it as Senku gently thrusts in and out, making sure he's not hurting Gen. 

As Senku's thrusts become more rhythmic he lowers himself and leaves bites and licks on Gen's neck. He groans every time he feels Gen tighten around him. Neither of them hide their need for each other.

"More." Gen pleads.

Senku slaps Gen's ass, earning a yelp from him before he starts ramming into Gen's hole faster. "Fuck." Senku chokes digging his fingers in Gen's waist.

Gen moans embarrassingly louder this time and arches his back. He's chest to chest with Senku and lost on pleasure. His body bouncing with each thrust and _god_ how much he loves it. Gen's eyes roll to the back of his head when Senku wraps his hand around his cock and pumps him at the rhythm of his trusts.

Suddenly, Gen chokes a moan when Senku hits his sensitive spot.

" _God_ , Senku." 

"You like it there?" 

"Don't you dare stop." Senku almost did stop just to tease Gen and feel that ticklish sensation when holding an orgasm. But he knew both of them were at their limits and he was enjoying this too much to stop. 

Senku keeps the same pace and motion, with each thrust hitting Gen's sensitive spot and pumping him. Gen takes this time to stare at Senku's face with lidded eyes filled by pleasure and Senku stared back with the same sentiment Gen stared at him. Their eyes speaking for them as they drowned in pleasure together. All the pleasure Gen felt was driving him to edge of wanting more and he tried opening his legs even wider, for him, for Senku. Gen's mouth is agape as he moans loudly and he subtly drags his nails down on Senku's back.

Senku moved his face to place a kiss on Gen's forehead before moving to his ear and whisper, "Are you entertained now, hmm?"

Gen's face glowed red and he turned his face to the other side before turning back at Senku with a big smirk, "Not yet. Not until I cum."

For a moment Gen swore he heard Senku growl. In a blink Gen's eyes were screwed shut as Senku rammed into him faster. Senku shoved his face on Gen's neck leaving bites and licks as Gen dragged his nails on Senku's back. 

The pressure built on Gen's pit was too much, his body was jolting from all the pleasure built and he couldn't hold it any longer, "I'm close Senku."

Senku pants as he tries to keep the rhythm, his climax nearing too. "Look at me." Senku tells Gen searching his eyes and once they lock Senku takes Gen in his hands an starts pumping him once again.

Gen's body jolts up and his eyes shut open, " _Fuck_ I'm cumming Senku-" and Gen reaches his high. His back arches as his eyes roll to the back and his body shakes from the blinding orgasm, so blinding he didn't hear himself scream Senku's name. His white strings falling on his belly and Senku's hand. 

The tightness around Senku was too much. It only took a few more trusts to halt stiff inside of Gen and press his mouth on Gen's neck as he groaned and released himself. Gen whimpered when the heat shoot into him, wrapping his arms around Senku's neck and letting him ride his orgasm. 

They were now laying in bed, cuddling as they calmed down from their high. Gen was rubbing Senku's chest when he remembered what the other had said to him earlier. He chuckled softly and looked up at Senku before saying, "Dear Senku.. you did great entertaining me."

Senku looked down at Gen and scoffed, "Don't I always?"

Gen chuckled, "Of course."

_____________________________________

After both showered and ate, they opted for cuddling the rest of the night and talk about anything, really, until sleep took over and they fell asleep on each others' arms, _where they belong._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know it’s a short plot but since it’s a smut I think the highlight should be the actual event but also giving a bit of background story for entertainment. The song at the beginning gave me the inspiration for this oneshot. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
